Choices
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if Bloom was given a choice of her dream? A choice to go back to before her realm had fallen and to rewrite history itself. What if there was something more to it than simply changing the past? She might discover that the dream that she always wanted wasn't what she had always dreamed of and maybe it was a simple mistake upon wishing her deepest wish when she had it all along?


What if Bloom was given a choice of her dreams? A choice to go back to before her realm had fallen and to rewrite history itself. What if there was something more to it than simply changing the past itself? She might discover that the dream that she always wanted...wasn't what she had always dreamed of...and maybe it was a simple mistake upon wishing her wishes when she had it all along.

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters._

 _Yes a lot of random stories have been popping up in my mind and just to write them. This story had started to literally pop up out of no where and here I am._

 _Daphne's sixteen at the time as she is a powerful Nymph alongside Politea._

 ** _The Main Villains That Will Be Involved In This Story_**

 _The Three Ancestral Witches._ _Lord_ _Darker._ _Mandragora._ _Valtor (I can't tell you which side he is on). Politea and bunch of other random evil wizards._

 _Hope you enjoy this new story!_

* * *

Choices

Chapter 1

The sun was blaring high in the bright blue skies.

It was a perfect day for a ceremony—a graduating ceremony that is. The day could not be more better than it actually was. A single girl was at the top of the pink majestic castle of Alfea looking down at the students who were gathering for the ceremony that was about to take place in a few seconds.

She let out a long sigh.

She never thought that the day would come to its near end. She never thought that she wasn't going to be able to attend this celebration alongside her friends. She was left aside (like some kind of outcast girl from the rest of the students).

Everything was over or at least that's what she thought as she watched her friends make their way up to the stadium as she watched as the headmistress was giving them their diploma—finally becoming Guardian Fairies of their respective realms. She was truly happy for her friends, but at the same time she envied for what they had. She wished that she was down there as well, graduating along with her friends, but it was not possible for her not in her case.

She never thought it would end so...shortly.

She felt like her life had flashed before her own blue eyes.

A tear dripped down from her face.

If _only_ things were _different_.

She would give anything up, even her damn powers to have her family besides her side, to have everything that she had once lost years ago. She would still blame him for the pain he had caused her even though he was long gone. The pain that would never heal. A broken wound that might never be able to recover from.

She still found herself as being different from all the other fairies and she hated feeling _so_ _special;_ she hated feeling different from others. Even on Earth, she still sensed that she's still an unusual girl with a past that was like no one else's.

The red-haired fairy deserved to have a special moment like this just as much as her friends, but of course she was under different circumstances—another thing she despised herself of. She wished that she could have a normal life. But it wasn't possible for her.

If she ever got a chance to go back to the past and rewrite write history, she would do it in a heartbeat, but it was _not_ possible. For the matter of fact, it was impossible to go back in time and to change history.

By the time as she watched her friends performing their magical feat, she was lost in her own thoughts; her own dreams that seemed to be broken and unfixable.

 _He's the reason that Domino's destroyed. He's the reason for the pain he was causing me. He's the reason why I'm so alone and not with my friends graduating along their side. He's the reason that I'd lost everything that I had. It's the reason why I'm up here - all alone and not wanting to celebrate this wonderful day._

She sighed heavily.

Nothing could possibly cheer her up from her mopey little depression that was going on in her head.

She was really upset for many reasons than one.

If he were alive at the moment, she would _not_ hesitate to kill him over and over again. A few days ago, one of the Nymph had given each of the Winx girl a special gem—a gem that would answer to their most deepest of desires. They had offered them such a rare gift, which wasn't normally given to any random fairies, but to extraordinary fairies indeed—those of the most deserving and most worthy.

They were utterly grateful for such gift they had received from the Nymphs. It was consider to be a great blessing to receive such high gifts.

A single tear slid down her face.

She didn't want to be upset as she really wanted to be happy on this special day for her friends, but she was feeling down right gloomy.

"If _only_..." she muttered to herself, "...things were different."

The tear had dripped down to the gem that she had in her hands—she kept it as if it would bring some kind of happiness or good luck into her life—had dazzled in her hand. She raised her eyebrows in confusion as she watched blue swirls of smoke surrounding her. A form of a spiritual Nymph-like appeared before her.

Bloom's jaw had almost dropped.

She didn't mean to exactly summon her desires out to the spiritual Nymph.

The spiritual Nymph had a lovable expression across her face as if she had understood Bloom's pain and her longing for something deep, something she could not reach for.

"Hello Bloom," the voice spoke out kindly, showing her compassion for the young red-haired fairy.

Bloom, still unable to understand how she had summoned it, hesitated without blinking her eyes. "Um...hello," confusion was written all across her face.

The spirit had gave a small giggle upon seeing Bloom's startled reaction. "I see that you are a little puzzled by my sudden appearance," she began, "I heard you call upon me."

"But...but I didn't call...for...for..." Bloom stuttered.

The spirit grinned to the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. "You didn't verbally call me, but your inner feelings spoke out to me."

"Listen to me Bloom, whatever you desire for maybe not what you're looking for but if you truly wish for your dreams, I may be able to grant it for you but you are warned that the possibilities of your future may vary the outcome of the one you have now." The red-haired Princess had almost winced at that.

As if the Nymph had read her mind. "You want to go back in time and to have a chance to save your homeworld, am I right?"

Bloom gave a small nod.

"I do wish to change history," Bloom finally admitted more to herself, almost feeling a bit guilty by that.

"Do you truly wish to change the life you have now?" she asked, eyeing Bloom a bit curiously if she truly wanted that wish at the time being.

"I do. I want to get to know my biological family and I want to prevent my homeworld, Domino, from ever falling by the Three Ancestral Witches." Bloom said, coming to a final decision in her choice. She _wanted_ this.

She wanted to get to know her biological family and her older sister, Daphne. She would do anything for them as they did for her. They did everything for her—to protect her from the evil witches and to save her thus giving her a chance at life. Why not repay the favor?

The firey fairy had no regrets in making her choice.

A choice that might just cost her dearly.

"Very well then," she waved her hand instantly as bright light had enclosed all around the red-haired fairy as Bloom felt harsh winds surrounding her as she screamed as if a portal was ripping out of mid-air sucking her into the portal.

* * *

The firey fairy had tried to open her eyes. She felt her ears were still ringing because of the harsh winds she had experienced. She felt her heavy head spin all around. She felt her muscles were completely strained. She felt like she couldn't move her arms.

She had no idea where she was exactly. But she felt her body was resting on the softest couch ever. She was clearly in someone's home. Slowly, she had opened her eyes to see herself in some kind of strange dark room.

 _What the hell?_

She took in her new surroundings.

Where was she exactly?

The young girl pulled herself together. She felt her muscles were aching her. That was some kind of wish she had. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was earlier. The red-haired fairy soon remembered that she made a wish that she could rewrite history and to change her homeworld from it's icy terrible fate that was cursed by the Three Ancestral Witches.

A tall pale man appeared to her.

She almost spat out his name in anger and frustration.

 _Valtor,_ she hissed in her mind.

The wizard that ruined everything for her. The wizard that destroyed her own family. This is why she came here—to prevent it from ever happening. Preventing her world from going to it's eternal winter fate. To prevent her parents from having an unknown fate, her sister from her cursed spiritual fate. She was determined to rewrite history itself.

She noticed he had a glass of ice water in his hand.

He defiantly looked younger here than in her present time.

How in the hell did he find her and why bring her to his place?

"Here you go, girl," he said softly—a voice that shook Bloom entirely. She never ever in her life had heard him use that tone of voice. But of course, he didn't know who she was and that she was his mortal enemy.

The young man looked at the girl strangely, observing her features. The way she looked at him like that made him twitch for some reason. The red-haired girl had a uncanny resemblance to a particular woman—the Queen of Domino—she almost looked like a mirror image to the queen despite the girl's eyes being blue.

He gave her the glass cup.

Bloom on the other hand, wondered if he had poisoned the water as his evil scheme. "It's okay, I'm good," the firey fairy began, shaking her head as if rejecting his generosity that she didn't give a crap about. In her world, he was the villain and she was an innocent girl and that's how it should remain.

He rose his eyebrows at her. "You sure. You still look pretty pale to me."

Concern shown in his eyes. That was _new_ of him. She never had seen him looking so concern from before. She had realized that he was probably manipulating her like always.

He almost laughed at her priceless expression.

"You think I might've poisoned the water, do you?" the man asked, his voice showing some kind of distrust. He was being accused by a simple misunderstood teenaged girl that had a short temper from the looks of things.

"You think?" she raised a brow at him.

She was still glaring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, his voice was filled with annoyance. He didn't like that she was staring at him, with narrowed eyes at him like as if she were judging him about something important as if she couldn't stand him at all.

Bloom stood her on her feet, wanting to leave this place already. She need to make a plan and fight for her own future now—a future she'd always been dreaming about that might turn into a reality.

If only her friends were here—they would totally kick his ass like they did multiple of times.

"I need to leave," she began, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

He only smirked at her.

"Not like that darling," he fell into a relaxed posed as he tossing her a brilliant smile. "Everyone _would_ stare at you—at the way you're dressed sweetheart."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she crossed her arms, her smile turning into a frown; her blue eyes going colder by the minute. She was getting irritated.

"It's a bit _unusual_ , don't you think, girl?"

"It's pretty common to dress that way," the fairy gave a shrug, "and anyways, why would I need some advice from an _evil_ wizard like yourself?" she implied, pressing her lips together. Her voice came out as cold and harsh with a bit of accusation towards the red-blond haired wizard.

"Evil wizard you say," stroking his chin, as if she had intrigued him about him being evil. He chuckled at her fury expression. "You got me dead wrong, sweetheart. I'm _not_ evil." He paused, staring at her fully. He shook his head.

 _A lie._

She knew too well and during this time he was serving under the Three Ancestral Witches. He was getting all the information about her parents and handing it directly to the witches.

"You know there's _something_ _fishy_ about you. Your resemblance to the queen herself...is _very_ uncanny. I really wouldn't be surprised if the king decides to drag you to his chambers..." he trailed off as Bloom was completely mortified; her face rivaling her hair.

He let out a chuckle.

"You're just stalling me, a typical thing you do to me," the red-haired princess sighed as she made her way to the front door. But it slammed in her face. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I don't know what's with you girl, you're acting as if we _knew_ each other and judging from your reactions. I'd say you don't like me very well." Valtor smirked, magically drawing the girl close to him.

"You're right I don't like you. You're evil!" Bloom spat out.

He had a wicked look on his face. "Maybe you're right I could be an evil wizard _or_ not."

Valtor liked to play that kind of twisted game especially with young beautiful women. He had a gleam on his face that said it all. He still liked to taunt others.

Bloom felt her heart raced in her chest. She had never been so up close to him from before. It was terrifying. Who knows what kind of card he had up his sleeves? He could just lure her into his evil trap—wanting her to get out of his way.

"Let me go."

"Your tough like a wild cat, girl. I do find that you are fascinating to me, but you never did tell me your name?"

Bloom let a sigh out.

A sigh that she didn't want to be bothered any more by him. "If I did tell you my name, would you leave me alone?" she crossed her arms, glancing at him.

"Perhaps _and_ perhaps _not_." He winked at her as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

She turned her fist into a ball as she had gave him a hard punch in the bicep. He almost let out a sharp gasp.

"Maybe."

The firey fairy rolled her eyes. He was annoying as hell and always will be. At least nothing had changed with that. He'd used to taunt her and tease her during their times—when they had confronted each other. She even remembered the way his eyes were particularly glued to her when she was in her Enchantix dress, especially at her breasts and ass, always wanting to see a bit more skin than she actually showed.

It had disturbed her greatly.

Perhaps it had distracted him numerous of times and it is the reason why she had beaten him during their final battle as she noticed he was giving out small hints but never had the heed to notice.

But what made her noticed even more was that he never looked at her friends who showed almost the same amount of skin as she did. She never had seen him once drool over them like he did to her. Like as if she had catched his interest but never showed it and if he did, he was taunting her. Getting her all boiled up like he was doing right now.

She hated how he was staring at her like she was some kind of super model.

"Bloom." She breathed out the word.

His eyes widen, in shock.

Bloom had never seen such an expression on his face from before.

"But...but...that's...you can't have the name of the Princess. The King...if...he knew...about you...all what I could say for you is that...you would sentence yourself to your own death." He flickered his hands in the air as he handed the firey fairy the newspaper. She saw the picture of her biological parents and sister. The picture was moving, which had catched her interest a lot.

Her mother was in the middle of the picture frame; she was positively glowing radiantly with a wide smile on her face as she had her hands on her swelling stomach that showed her pregnancy figure. Obviously, the queen is very happy with her second pregnancy. She could easily see the love in her mother's eyes for her family. Her father had a proud look across his face as he too had his hands on the queen's swelling stomach, proud to have a second child in his family. Bloom's eyes widen upon seeing her sister with a smile on her face.

Bloom noticed a bold caption below that read:

 _ **'King Oritel and Queen Marion finally reveals the gender of their second child. A Princess**_ **—s** _ **econd heir to the throne of Domino! The King and Queen had decided a name upon their little Princess! Princess Bloom...'**_

Well that was an interesting read for her.

The firey fairy never knew that her parents would be...so dramatic upon her arrival that was months away from her birth date. Well, she had never lived her life as a Princess. It made her think about Sky for some reason. If she were married to him in the future—would they actually announce their child like this?

She really didn't understand how royalty worked?

Bloom had never envisioned herself as a Princess of a realm that she did not know had existed.

When she had first met Stella, she felt a little jealous but now she wished that she wasn't one herself. It had just put more stress on herself and she had to take an extra class alongside Stella—how to behave like a proper Princess. She felt utterly ridiculous in that class with other Princesses. To be honest, she hated that class.

Bloom wondered if she would actually get into trouble for using her own name? She's from the future. A thing that they would not understand.

"Look," she placed the paper aside, looking at the red-blond haired wizard, "I know this might sound a little crazy to you, but _I'm_ from the future."

His smirk had faded away upon the red-haired girl saying that. He frowned at that.

 _Time traveling is nearly impossible!_ he thought to himself before glancing at the red-haired fairy again. He wondered what was the girl's tale. From her aurora he could tell she was _not_ lying.

* * *

What do you think? Please share your thoughts and opinions down below as a review!


End file.
